1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device in which a body is coupled in parallel to a target attachment surface by a plurality of coupling portions so that the body is guided to an accurate position and a user may be more focused on a display screen.
2. Description of Related Art
As Information Society has advanced, demand for display devices has been diversely on the rise, and in line with this, recently, various display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), and the like, have been researched and used.
Among these display devices, a display device using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has excellent brightness and viewing angle properties and does not require a backlight unit, implementing an ultra-thin scheme, compared with LCDs.